Fate
by Daylight Dreaming
Summary: Fate is what you call it when you don't know who screwed up your life. ^_^ A story about my made up (Sabrina Summers) finding somthing out about her family. Set in mwpp time r/r
1. Long Lost Realtives?

A/N: Ok this is my second attempt to write this. The first time my dad "accidentally" deleted it. This is a story set back in MWPP time. There are a couple made ups, both of which I play in different RPGs. If you have a problem with made ups don't read this. It's kinda hard to write a MWPP time story w/o made-ups. So yah, enjoy and review. All flames will be used to keep me warm when I'm standing at my bus stop.  
  
Warning: This fic mainly centers around my made-up character Sabrina Summers. Also, Snape is in this and he's one of my fav characters so if you hate him you might not like this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept for Sabrina Summers and her family (except for one family member who you'll find out about if you read on), her best friend Audrea, and the plot.   
===============================================================================================  
Sunlight filtered in from a gap in the curtains. The beam landed directly on Sabrina Summers face. She was still asleep, her blond hair splayed across her pillow and a slight smile playing her lips. A slight tapping sound came from the window. It was a fairly quiet sound but it was enough to wake her up. Her eyelids fluttered open revealing a pair of blue eyes. She yawned and sat up. Upon looking at the window she saw an owl through the gap in the curtains. She stood up and opened the window. The owl flew in and dropped two letters on Sabrina's bed, then it looped around and flew back out the window.   
  
Sabrina ran back to her bed. The letters were both from Hogwarts. One was for her and one was for her sister Morgan who was asleep in the bed next to her's. She smiled and figured she should wake Morgan up because she'd want to know that her letter had come.   
  
Sabrina crept across to Morgan's bed as quietly as she could. She bent down, and leaned in she was right up close to Morgan's ear. Then she took in a deep breath and yelled "WAKE UP!" at the top of her lungs.   
  
Morgan sat up with a start, screaming. After a few seconds she realized it was just Sabrina playing a trick on her. "I'm gonna kill you!" Morgan yelled and pounced Sabrina. After a few minutes of shouting and rolling on the floor both girls collapsed into a couple of giggling heaps.   
  
When Sabrina caught her breath she managed to say "The reason I woke you up is cuz our Hogwarts letters arrived."  
  
"Really?" asked Morgan sitting up.  
  
"Yup!" Sabrina said as she grabbed the letters and handed Morgan her's. Sabrina was going into her fifth year at Hogwarts and Morgan was going into her second. Sabrina quickly read over her letter and then got up to get dressed. She put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and then quickly ran a brush through her hair before putting it back in clips. She ran out in the hall and slid down the poll that lead to the downstairs. (A/N: She has an interesting house...you'll find out more about it later...just imagine the kind of poll that they have in fire station things...)  
  
Sabrina ran into the kitchen. "Mum, Dad, we got out Hogwarts letters!" She said happily as Morgan skidded into the room. Her parents looked up at them with a sad look in their eyes. It looked like her mom had been crying.  
  
"What happened?" asked Morgan, looking around.  
  
"You mother is very sad because your grandpa just died." Their dad said solemnly.  
  
Sabrina and Morgan looked at each other. Sabrina knew that she should be sad but she really wasn't. She had only met her grandpa on her mum's side once when she was very little. She knew nothing about her mum's side of the family other than the fact that she had a grandpa. She didn't know if her mum had any brothers or sisters or even what her maiden name was. She decided to fake being sad, something that she was very good at.  
  
"Oh, no! Not grandpa!!!" She said pretending to have a tear well up in her eye.   
  
Morgan caught on too. "Oh, that's awful!" She sniffled.  
  
"It's ok, he's in a better place." Their dad said sympathetically.  
  
Sabrina fought down the urge to burst out laughing, but managed to keep a sad face. Her parents were eating her act right up.   
  
"The funeral is tomorrow." their mum said in a scratchy voice.   
  
Sabrina nodded. Her father made a hand motion for the girls to leave him alone with their mother, and they did so. They spent the rest of the day either in their room or comforting their mom.  
  
***********************************************************************~*~*****************************************************************************  
  
The next day the entire Summers family, dressed in black, piled into the car. Sabrina zoned out for most of the car ride and church ceremony, thinking about her friends back at Hogwarts. Pretty soon they were standing at the grave, watching as the priest sprinkled ashes on the coffin. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust..."  
  
Sabrina found her eyes wandering to the various people standing in the crowd. Suddenly her eyes fell upon a person she most defiantly didn't want to see there. 'Is that Snape???' she asked herself. 'What the hell is he doing here?' She waited until the funeral was pretty much over and people started whispering about how much they were going to miss her grandpa.   
  
"Dad, who are they?" She wispered, gesturing to Snape and the two people she assumed were his parents.   
  
"Oh, that's you Uncle Julius, your mum's brother, your Aunt Sinclaire, and your cousin Severus. Oh look, they're coming our way." Sabrina's dad replied.  
  
By this time Sabrina's eye's were the size of dinner plates. She felt like she was either going to faint or be sick. Snape was related to her? How was that even possible? They were exact opposites! Black hair, blonde hair, black eyes, blue eyes, Slitherin, Gryffindor, evil, not so evil. There had to be some mistake.   
  
Snape and his parents had walked over and the four adults were striking up rather forced sounding conversation. Sabrina could tell by the look on Snape's face that he had just found out about them being cousins too. It felt like the world as she knew it was falling apart. For the longest time the two of them just stared at each other, a mixture of anger, hate, and confusion on their faces.   
  
Sabrina was jolted to her senses by a single statement. "Yes, we were going on a vacation, just the two of us. Do you think Severus could stay with you while we're gone?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Sabrina and Severus yelled at the same time.  
  
Both their parents gave them stern looks and Sabrina's mum said, "Sure, we'd love to."  
  
"I don't believe this..." Sabrina muttered under her breath. This was officially the worst day of her life.  
  
***********************************************************************~*~*****************************************************************************  
  
As soon as Sabrina was home she ran up to her room with out a word to her parents. She flopped down on her bed and buried her head in her pillow. Then she took a deep breath and screamed the longest and loudest scream she had ever screamed. Her sister Morgan looked on helplessly, no idea what to do.  
  
***********************************************************************~*~*****************************************************************************  
  
Sabrina sat in the remains of her room. She had spent the last hour and a half stomping around her room and throwing things. She had said tons of things she would probably never repeat. The shock and disbelief had passed and now she was angry. Her room was destroyed and she had nearly killed Morgan a few times with a airborne dictionary or something similar. At the time, destroying her room had seemed like a good idea, but now it seemed like a pretty stupid decision. It hadn't helped anything and she didn't feel any better. Snape was still her cousin. She was still an angry girl. Now she was just an angry girl with a leveled room. With any luck she could convince one of her parents, most likely her dad, to fix her room by magic, if not she'd have to do it the muggle way. The only thing in her room that she hadn't thrown or tried to kill was a little box that her grandpa had left her. She would have smashed it to bits if it weren't for the fact that her mum would probably smash her into bits if she did. It was a stupid box too. It was a plain wooden box with a little lock. The lock was locked and there was no key, which was really pointless.  
  
Sabrina had no idea what she was going to do for the three days that Snape was supposed to stay with them. She couldn't lock herself in her room the whole time. Well, she probably *could* but her mum or dad would make her come out. She was just going to have to face this with her head held high, but what would her friends say when she was back to school? She already knew that Sirius, and quite possible James, would shun her from the group. She was still the same person, but talking to a slitherin, especially Snape or Malfoy, in a friendly way would be considered fraternizing with the enemy, but being the enemy's cousin? She shuddered at the thought. What was she going to do?  
  
===============================================================================================  
  
Well, what do ya think? I know it's not really very exciting now but it will be later. I promise... Anyways... I think it's pretty good. Well if your still reading then please review. If I get reviews I'll keep going. Special thanx to Cassidy and her muses for helping me come up with this idea. ^_^ TTFN! 


	2. Unwelcome Visitor

A/N: Hey! I'm back! *groans heard from the audience* Well let's see...not much to say up here so I'll get on with it. Same disclaimer applies in this chapter.   
===========================================================================  
"Sabrina, it's time to get up!" Morgan yelled for the fifth time. Sabrina replied by grunting and pulling the covers up over her head. She didn't want to get up. Today was the day that Snape was coming over. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that staying in bed wouldn't freeze time but the more prominate part of her brain was telling her that if she just stayed in bed everything would be ok.  
  
"Sabrina, Snape's gonna be here any minute! Do you really want him to see you in your pajamas?" Morgan said with more than a bite of impatient. Morgan may have known who Snape was but she didn't quite grasp the concept of him being 'public enemy number one' on Sabrina and her friends' list.   
  
That statement jolted Sabrina's senses. She sat up and blinked a few times. "Alright, alright, I'm up!" she snapped. She grumbled and got out of bed. 'What to wear?' she thought. She decided to just wear her usual during the holidays and picked a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She didn't want to dress up for Snape coming over, but she didn't want to look stupid either. She decided to leave her hair just as it was, no clips or other hair accessories. It would be good enough.  
  
She took a deep breath, let it out with a sigh, and walked out of her room. She slid down the poll to the down stairs (A/N: I swear the part that explains this is coming up). Her parents were sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Her mum was still shell-shocked from her dad dieing, but she was doing better.   
  
"Morning Sab." Sabrina's dad said. "Excited for your cousin coming over?"   
  
Sabrina let out a very forced sounding laugh. "Yah, excited...not exactly the word I would have used...but sure..." She said walking over to the refrigerator get a glass of milk. 'Parents can be so dense...They know I hate Snape. I've told them a million times about how mean he is to me and my friends. Why do they have to play stupid?' she thought to herself. She stood by the counter and drank her milk with the rest of the family just sitting at the table, doing nothing. All of them waiting for the door bell to-  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
Even though Sabrina was prepared for this she let out a groan. "These next few days are going to be hell..." She whispered to herself.   
  
The entire family headed to the front door to greet the guests. Her mum opened the door. "Hello! Good to see you! Come on in." she said in a fake sweet voice. Sabrina rolled her eyes.   
  
"No thank you, Elizabeth. We're in a hurry so we'll just be dropping him off with his things." Sabrina's Uncle, Julian, said in the same fake sweet voice.   
  
This turned Sabrina's attention to Snape. She fought hard not to laugh, luckily not showing it on her face. This was the first time she had seen him in muggle clothes. He had to dress as a muggle though, seeing as Sabrina lived in a small town full of muggles. Snape had risen the occasion quite well, considering he despised muggles. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of boots, all of which were black.   
  
Snape noticed her looking at him and shot her a death glare. Sabrina just smiled pleasantly and gave him a little wave. He hated it when she was perky and acted like his insults were compliments.   
  
He just looked away and started ignoring her. By this time the adults were exchanging hurried good byes and in about a second it was just Sabrina, Morgan, their mum and dad, and Snape standing in the hall.   
  
After a few moments silence Sabrina's mum broke the silence. "Well, your room's up stairs, Sabrina can show you around." she said giving Sabrina a pointed glare.   
  
"Yes Mom." Sabrina said sighing.  
  
"Erm, Sabrina, I need to talk to you for a second first." Her dad said putting a hand on her shoulder and directing her to the kitchen.   
  
"What?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"I just wanted to remind you to be nice." he said giving her a look she couldn't quite describe. It was half pleading, half ordering.   
  
"Yes dad. I will." She said.  
  
"Uncross your fingers." he said with a glare.  
  
"How do you do that?" She asked as she uncrossed the fingers she had been hiding behind her back.  
  
"I'm your dad. I always know." he said with a grin. "Now go on." he said gesturing to the door.   
  
Sabrina walked out in the hall but didn't see any Snape. She did however see a Morgan. "He's down there." Morgan said pointing to a hall that branched off of the hall they were in.  
  
"Ok." Sabrina said and turned the corner to find Snape standing there looking around in a slightly confused way.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sabrina asked him.  
  
"How do I get up stairs?" he asked looking at the poll and then turning to the net.  
  
Sabrina laughed. "My house is cool. It has several secret tunnels and doors. The poll is to go downstairs," she said pointing at the poll, "and the net is to go upstairs." She pointed at a net that lead to a hole in the ceiling. "You can use the net to go downstairs too but the poll is more fun."  
  
Snape just stared at her. He clearly wasn't going up any net or down any poll.  
  
Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Fine. If you want to be a normal person you can use the stairs." she said walking last him and pulling on a sting that opened a door in the ceiling. A set of stairs slid down from the door. (A/N: I think you know what kind of thing I'm talking about...)  
  
Sabrina grabbed Snape's bags and started up the stairs. She got upstairs with Snape at her heels. She turned a corner and stopped in front of a door. She put a bag down on the floor so she had a free hand to open the door.  
  
The room behind the door was a light blue color. There was a double bed with white dressings and a wooden dresser. Sabrina set the bags down on the bed. "Ok." She said. "This is the guest room. You can unpack your things after I give you the grand tour." She walked out of the room and down the hall a little further, Snape following her wordlessly.   
  
"This is my parent's room." Sabrina said pointing to a door. "If you need them they'll either be in there, in the living room, or in the kitchen." She said. She turned around and went back pointing out the bathroom on her way to her and Morgan's room. "This is my room, well I have to share it with Morgan, but oh well. I don't know why you'd need to go in my room but just so you know..." she trailed off. "Oh yah, the hall you were in goes to the living room and the hall that you came in when you first got here goes to the kitchen and my dad's office."  
  
They just stared at each other for a moment. Sabrina broke the silence. "So....any questions?"  
  
"Just one." Snape said.  
  
"Shoot." Sabrina said keeping in mind that she promised to be nice so she had to answer his question.   
  
"Why?" He asked quite plainly.  
  
Sabrina didn't quite understand. "Erm...why what?" she asked, trying her hardest not to look stupid.   
  
"Why did this have to happen? Why are we cousins?" He asked looking her straight in the eyes with a glare that made her stomach churn.  
  
"Who knows." Sabrina sighed, forcing herself not to look away from his cold black eyes. If she had to spend the next three days with Snape she had to learn not to back down. "Fate?" she asked.  
  
Snape sneered. "No." He said simply. "Fate is what you call it when you don't know who screwed up your life. I know perfectly well who screwed up my life. You did." He snarled. With that he turned and swept off to his room.  
  
Sabrina blinked. "Well, I'm not exactly thrilled with this either you know!" She shouted before he slammed the door. 'Oh man....this is going to be harder then I thought...'  
============================================================================  
Well, that's it for this chapter! Thanx to the two people who review last time. *glares at all who didn't review* Well TTFN! 


	3. Bad Hair Day

A/N: Hey! ^_^ Ok, I'd like to take this opportunity to say that this story is getting harder and harder to write but I'm gonna keep going cuz I like it if for no other reason. Oh, and I now have a beta for this story! Yay Cass! ^_^ *cough* so with out further ado (and so Cassidy don't smack me with a writing stick and tell me to get writing) the next chapter! Erm...warning...there's quite a bit of Snape bashing in this chapter (meaning bad stuff happens to him) but it's funny...I swear...it's worth it...lol...please read!  
  
B/N: Hi! I'm the loverly Cassidy, Saby's awesome beta… Just have to warn you, this is an awesome story. And I fixed all of Sabrina's spelling/grammar errors… cause I'm so nice… *giggles* Now, I'm leaving, I just wanted to invade and chat for a while…  
  
========================================================================  
Sabrina sat in front of the guest room, now serving as Snape's room, door. "Please come out?" she asked. No answer. "I know you're in there!!!" She yelled. She was starting to lose her patience. Her parents had found out about Snape storming off into his room and they told her to get him to come out. That basically translated into "get him to come out or you'll wish you were never born because it's your fault he's in there in the first place".  
  
"Oh, come on!" she yelled throwing her arms up in the air. Very suddenly the door opened so quickly that Sabrina, who had been leaning on it, fell back on the floor. She looked up to find a pair of cold black eyes staring down at her.   
  
"Um.... hello." she muttered.  
  
"What do you want?" Snape asked in a deadly voice.  
  
"Erm.... my parents are gonna kill me if you don't come out a be social... so... I'd appreciate it if you.... came out..." she managed to say. She felt very vulnerable in this position and didn't want to be in it much longer.  
  
Snape just glared at her. After a moment he said " And why would I care if your parents killed you?"  
  
"Point taken." Sabrina said and she got up. "Please...I'll owe you one." she said as she brushed herself off.   
  
Snape looked like he was pondering the usefulness of having Sabrina owe him a favor. Finally he said "Oh, alright."  
  
Sabrina sighed a breath of relief.   
  
"So, what are we going to do for the next three days?" Snape asked. Sabrina couldn't tell weather he was serious about that or if he was mocking her in some way but she didn't really care.   
  
"Ummmm...we could..." Sabrina started. Then an idea jumped into her head. " We could play poker." Snape looked confused and Sabrina just smiled.  
  
Finally Snape asked, "What's poker?"  
  
Sabrina giggled thinking of the possibilities. "Well, it's a card game. Come downstairs and I'll show you. Maybe Morgan will play too," she said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
********************************************************~*~**************************************************  
  
"Exactly!" Sabrina said. Snape had finally gotten the rules of poker down. "Now erm...we're going to play strip poker."  
  
"Strip poker?" Snape asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Yah!" Morgan said with a small giggle. "That's what you call it when you... erm... don't bet with money?" she asked looking at Sabrina to make sure that it was a believable lie.   
  
"Yup." Sabrina said, giving Morgan a small wink when Snape wasn't looking.  
  
"Then...what do you-" Snape started.  
  
"Let's play!" Morgan said cutting him off. She grabbed the deck of cards and dealt them each five cards.  
  
Sabrina grinned. They all switched in a few cards for new ones. Morgan scowled when she saw hers. She never had been able to keep a straight face when playing poker.   
  
"Ok...everyone ready?" Sabrina asked. Both of the other two nodded. "Ok, what do you have Morgan?"  
  
"Two eights." she said setting her cards down of the table.   
  
"How about you?" she asked Snape.  
  
"Erm, three tens." he said setting his cards down on the table.  
  
Sabrina grinned. "Full house!" She said proudly. Morgan stamped her foot and proceeded to take off the little shirt she was wearing over her tank top. She threw it at Sabrina.  
  
Snape looked confused. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Sabrina burst out laughing. "In strip poker you bet with clothing..." she managed to say.  
  
"What?!?! That's gross!" He yelled and stormed out of the room. Morgan and Sabrina looked at each other and then fell to the ground laughing.  
  
After a few minutes Morgan sat up. "Erm...maybe one of us should go apologize..." she said.  
  
"For what?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Tricking him you moron." Morgan said impatiently.  
  
Sabrina sighed. "I suppose your right." She said and got up to go apologies.  
  
********************************************************~*~**************************************************  
  
"I'm sorry...I swear!" Sabrina yelled through the door to Snape's room. "Talk about deja vu." she muttered to herself as she banged on the door.   
  
Finally Snape opened the door. "You are a pervert Summers. You and your sister are sick. You're poorer then dirt, your family's disgraceful..." Snape continued to insult her but Sabrina wasn't listening. She was too mad. Her family had taken him in and all she had done was play a harmless prank. She whipped out her wand and muttered the first spell that came into her mind.  
  
Quite suddenly the Snape that was standing before her changed into a Snape that Sabrina hardly recognized. His hair was.... fluffy pink?  
  
Sabrina burst out laughing. The normal black greasy mess of hair on Snape's head had turned fluffy pink. It strongly reminded her of cotton candy.   
  
Snape looked up. The look of rage on his face was priceless. "You...you.... you..." he stammered. "Turn it back!!!"   
  
"But I think it's very becoming." Sabrina said with a grin.  
  
"TURN IT BACK!!" Snape fumed.  
  
"Ok ok.... I will...but just so I don't get in trouble." Sabrina said. She pulled out her wand and undid the spell.  
  
It was just about that time that Sabrina's parents came up the stairs looking extremely angry.  
  
"Erm.... hello?" Sabrina said with a small grin.  
  
"We just got a letter form the Ministry of Magic." Sabrina's mum said in an angry voice.   
  
Sabrina's stomach did a flip-flop. "Bugger..." She muttered, prepared to feel the full wrath of her parents.  
========================================================================  
Ok ok...bad place to stop...I know I know. Oh well, live with it! :D Well I like it. More stuff on the way! Please click the little button down there and leave me a review! ^_^ 


	4. MEESE!?

A/N: Ahhhh...the power of cheese. I have no idea why I said that...I guess I've lived in Wisconsin too long and seen that commercial too many times. This chapter's taken forever to write. Thanks to April and Cass for ideas (Meese ROCK!) *nods* I can't really think of anything else to say except for THANX CASSY! (my beta reader for those who don't know) ^_^ Same disclaimer applies in this chapter as in the last ones. Now on with the show!  
  
B/N: GO MEESE!! Yes, I'm the evil beta Cassidy, and… ya… I don't have much to say… I prolly missed a lot this time around, cause I'm re-doing this for a second time, and sort of skimming through… whatever, blame me!   
=======================================================================  
Sabrina slid down further in her chair. Her parents had been yelling at her for the last hour and they weren't through yet. Snape was standing at the back of the room sneering. The whole situation made Sabrina feel like she was about a millimeter tall.  
  
"Now...for a punishment..." Sabrina's dad said as he paced the room.   
  
Sabrina gulped. This was the part she had been dreading.  
  
"Well, we can't really punish you while your cousin is here." Her dad said. "Besides, we'll need until he leaves to think up something for this."  
  
Sabrina didn't know weather to be relieved or scared. She decided to be a little of both, just incase.  
  
"But, there still is going to be some action taken." Her mum said.  
  
'Uhoh...' Sabrina thought, the small bit of relief she was feeling disappearing.  
  
"You and Severus need to learn how to get along." Sabrina's mum said sternly.   
  
Sabrina's stomach did a flip-flop. 'Oh God. What are they going to do?' she thought, looking at Snape out of the corner of her eye. The mixture of shock and horror on his face was priceless.   
  
"I think that they should go spend some quality time together up on the mountain. A little camping trip." Sabrina's dad said.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea." Sabrina's mum said, a small smile playing her lips. "Sabrina, Severus, go pack all the things you'll need for the night."  
  
Sabrina just stared. She felt like screaming 'WHAAAAAT????' at the top of her lungs. Instead she just trudged up to her room muttering under her breath.  
  
Sabrina was about to enter her room when she heard Snape come up stairs. She shifted her eyes towards him, expecting his full wrath to be released.   
  
"What have you done?" he whispered as he walked towards her. His voice was calm but dripping with hatred.  
  
Sabrina sighed. "I've got us sent to the mountain because you can't take a joke," she said simply.  
  
Snape ignored the comment about him not being able to take a joke. "What's the mountain?" he asked in the same deadly whisper.  
  
"It's a big hill not too far from here that we own. That's where I practice quidditch." Sabrina replied. "I suggest you pack your broom if you brought it or there isn't going to be much to do up there except try to kill each other or go cliff jumping, if you catch my drift. Not to put any ideas in your head." she added quickly then entered her room to pack her things.  
  
********************************************************~*~**************************************************  
  
Sabrina sat down a wiped her forehead. She had been walking for what seemed like forever. It had never taken this long to get to the top of the hill before, but it wasn't as easy having to drag her worst enemy with her.  
  
Snape wasn't that far behind Sabrina. He got up to the same spot as her and sat down. Sabrina didn't think it was possible for him to give her a look of loathing any worse then the one he had given her when they were standing outside her room, but she was wrong.  
  
Sabrina looked around. She was sure they were going the right way, or at least she thought she was sure. Things seemed different than they had the last time she had been up here. She convinced herself that it was just stress, and that if she had gone the wrong way it was Snape's fault because he had been complaining the whole way up and ruining her concentration.  
  
Sabrina sighed. "Come on. It can't be much further." she said, getting up.  
  
"I just sat down." Snape said irritably. "You better know where we're going Summers."  
  
Sabrina gulped. She was going to die before this was over. She just knew it.   
  
They walked a while longer before Sabrina realized that they were not anywhere near where they were supposed to be. She shrugged it off. She was a resourceful person and if she told Snape they might be lost she would find out just how heavy six feet of dirt was.  
  
Sabrina looked around, trying to remember if she had been to this particular place before. Her mind was drawing a blank, but that didn't surprise her. 'Come on, think Sabrina. You can do this...' She thought. Snape seemed to notice the look of puzzlement on her face.  
  
"Summers, where are we?" Snape asked, seeming to already know the answer.  
  
"We're.... On the mountain." Sabrina replied, knowing she wouldn't get off the hook that easily.  
  
"Where specifically." He said, glaring.  
  
"Errrrr.... I'm not exactly sure to tell you the truth..." Sabrina started to say. She saw the look of pure venom that Snape was giving her and cringed. "Don't hurt me..." She whimpered.  
  
Snape glared and looked like he was going to hurt her, but he thought better of it. "Why shouldn't I hurt you?" he said, stepping forward.  
  
"Because it's not my fault." Sabrina said, taking a step back.  
  
"Oh, really? Explain to me how that works." Snape said, still advancing.  
  
"Because I'm so worked up with a constant threat of you trying to kill me It's kind of hard to think straight." Sabrina said and then scampered off in the general direction of where she thought the trail was.  
  
"Summers, GET BACK HERE!" Snape shouted, following her.   
  
Sabrina ran like her life depended on it, and in truth it probably did. She ran until she came to a dead stop because of a sound she heard that didn't seem too far away.  
  
Snape came running to the spot where Sabrina was and skidded to a halt, nearly running headlong into her. They were both panting. Snape made a grab at her but Sabrina easily avoided it.  
  
"Shhhh, listen." Sabrina said.  
  
Snape paused and listened. After a moment Sabrina heard the sound again. It sounded a little like "Eeeeeeeeeeeahhhhhhhhhhhhh" in a deep throaty voice.  
  
"What was that?" Snape whispered after a moment.  
  
"Hell if I know." Sabrina whispered back. "Let's find out."  
  
Snape glared. "No, I say we just keep moving."  
  
"Look, I'm pretty sure that the path we're supposed to take is over here where the noise is coming from. Either we start heading in a different direction and risk getting more lost, or we go this way." Sabrina said and started off in the direction of the noise.   
  
Snape followed her cursing under his breath. "Summers if you get us killed I swear I'll tear you limb from limb."  
  
Sabrina giggled. "If your dead then you won't be able to kill me silly," she said in her little two-year-old voice.  
  
They hadn't walked far when they stumbled into a large clearing. Snape stopped and stared. "Great. We're surrounded by mooses." He said.  
  
"Mooses? No.. It's meese." Sabrina replied.  
  
"Meese?" Snape asked raising a brow.  
  
"Yah, Meese. If they call more then one mouse mice than they should call more than one moose meese." Sabrina answered.  
  
"But they don't." Snape argued.  
  
"But they should." Sabrina said back.  
  
"That's not the point." Snape said raising his voice.  
  
"Yes it is." Sabrina said.  
  
"Oh for God's sake. Why are we even arguing about this?" Snape asked.  
  
"Because we argue about everything and this is something to argue about." Sabrina answered.  
  
Snape paused a moment. "Ok, you've got a point. That's a first."  
  
Sabrina just turned and looked at the meese, or mooses, whatever you prefer. "Uhhhh..." she trailed off.  
  
Snape turned and looked. The meese had closed on them. One big one was only about an inch from Sabrina's face.  
  
"Ummm, nice moose?" Sabrina said, backing away.  
  
The moose snorted and pawed at the ground with its hoof. Sabrina gulped and then yelled, "RUN!" at the top of her lungs. She took off through the woods, Snape not far behind her, both of them running for their lives. Sabrina could hear the meese running after them. She didn't know anything about meese and had no idea if they could, or would, hurt them if they caught up to them. She just knew she didn't want to find out.  
====================================================================  
Ok, that's all for now! ^_^ Blame the meese on April. It was her idea! (B/N: hey! It was my idea too!) Will Sabrina and Snape escape the meese? Stay tuned and remember to review! 


End file.
